Not My Class
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: "Oops, I'm sorry! This isn't really my class. I just got confused," Flynn begins to apologize, his mouth running a million miles a minute...An Evlynn high school AU in which Flynn and Eve keep running into each other before Eve's last class. Includes Teacher! Jenkins, financial secretary Charlene, and Librarian Judson. Written for Evlynn Day Six as part of the #librariansshipathon!


**Not My Class**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters of** _The Librarians._ **They are owned by TNT and any other respective owners.**

"Baird, over here!" comes a shout of the first day back to school, and Eve starts to walk in the direction of the familiar voice.

"Hey, Stone," Eve warmly greets, coming and sitting down next to her best friend at one of the picnic tables on the side of the cafeteria. "How was Oklahoma?" she inquires, knocking her elbow against Jacob's as is their custom whenever they meet up.

"Ah, ya know. Same old, same old. Pop got a new horse, and I, of course had to break 'im in to even allow me to ride him," Jake answers, sliding his phone over and showing Eve pictures of a gorgeous black stallion that his father got on his ranch in Oklahoma.

Jake's mom and dad finally separated about two years ago, so now Isaac Stone lives full-time in Oklahoma by himself while Jake, his mom, and three younger siblings live in Portland.

"Too bad that the horse didn't break your hand or somethin'," an overly sarcastic voice remarks as a younger boy sits across from Eve and Jacob.

"What would you know about trainin' horses, Jones?" Jake questions, clearly bothered by the Australian boy's presence.

"Nothing. I just happen to know that if the horse had broken your hand the teachers probably would have gone easy on you," Ezekiel smirks, taking a drink of his morning coffee out of his thermos.

"Ha. Proves you don't have our teachers yet," Eve tells the freshman that she and Jake have known since middle school. "They are all about assigning work, especially as soon as you get back from a break of any kind," the blonde junior explains, and Jake nods along in agreement.

"Ya know, they tend not to know exactly what the word _break_ implies," Jacob tells the youngest member of their ragtag group of friends. "They seem to think that it means days where they don't have to teach, but they _can_ pile work on _us_ faster than you can say One Mississippi," the cowboy continues to explain, and that makes Ezekiel's eyes bug out and look between Eve and Jake for confirmation.

"Oh, come on, you guys. Stop scaring Ezekiel," Cassandra says as she comes to sit at the table as well, making her appearance at just five minutes before school is set to start.

The outfit of the day is a summer dress that reminds Ezekiel and Jake of a Rubik's cube, and reminds Eve of stained glass in a church. Her first day back to school outfits always seem to describe what Cassandra feels the following school year will be like. So, either the red-headed math genius thinks that the new school year will be a bit of a puzzle or colorful. Maybe it's even a bit of both, no one is quite sure of the result of Cassandra's internal poll.

"Aw, come on, Red!" Eve begins to make her case, but Jake comes to her aid and finishes up what she was no doubt thinking about as well.

"Yeah, we're just givin' him an accurate description of what he can expect when he gets to be in our grade," Jake starts his side of the argument.

Just when Ezekiel starts to make a rebuttal, the bell rings to signal the start of school and that the students need to start heading to their first periods.

Jake and Eve have every class but one together, a fact which had surprised many of the kids in Eve's classes last year when Jacob Stone continued to walk into class with Eve Baird, the well-known captain of the girls' softball team. What many of the kids in Eve's classes didn't realize is that Jake actually skipped a grade in order to be in the same grade with Eve Baird, one of his best friends in the entire world. Now, Jacob Stone did not skip the tenth grade because he wanted to be in more classes with Eve- they had shared just PE, film class, and their lunch period last year. The teachers at the high school had recognized Jacob's academic potential and his seemingly genius personality and test scores. And so, with a bit of testing in addition to the state mandated End of Courses in each class- all of which Jake scored in the 95th percentile or above- Jacob Stone was allowed to skip his tenth-grade year and enter eleventh grade this year with Eve Baird, and that was fine by the captain of the wrestling and football teams. He wanted to prove to his nonbelieving classmates and father that he was not only good at some sports, but he had a very intelligent brain that could be used to solve incredibly complex questions and problems that came up in both school and the real world. This year, Jake and Eve share every class together except for IB Social and Cultural Anthropology- one of the offered classes in one of the most rigorous and demanding programs in the entire world that connects students from all around the world. Instead of taking Social and Cultural Anthropology, Eve is enrolled in the school's yearbook staff, as she always has thought it would be fun and cool to help design the yearbook for the entire school's student population.

"So, Baird, how's your day been goin'?" Ezekiel asks at lunch as he comes to sit with her at the end of the table she and Jake eat lunch at every day since they started the school.

"Fine. Jake and I are already slammed with homework, though. We've got a paper due on _Oedipus_ by Friday, a paper due on the Reconstruction Era due on Thursday, and not to mention, two lessons of math homework due by tomorrow," Eve sighs, just thinking of that mountain of homework that she has due in only the first five classes she has been to before lunch.

Homework for the other two classes is about the same as it is for typical classes on the first day back from summer vacation. Such as, get these supplies by Friday since we didn't tell you about them over the summer, get this syllabus signed by one or both of your parents in addition to yourself, or even fill out a sheet telling me about your personal interests and skills.

"So, you know, just a typical day in our lives," Eve finishes up her conversation, taking a bite of the turkey wrap she packed herself for lunch today.

"Yeah. Already. Told ya," Jake smirks as he comes to sit next to Eve, his newly bought can of Diet Coke in his hand as he pulls his grilled cheese sandwich out of his lunch bag he has carried around all day.

"Well, I'm just fortunate that I don't have those teachers yet," Ezekiel laughs, throwing that fact in Eve's and Jake's face.

Jake can't resist balling up his Ziploc bag that held his sandwich and throwing it at the Australian freshman, an action to which Eve just rolls her eyes while thinking about how much Jacob and Ezekiel are acting like children. They continue eating lunch and talking about all the interesting stuff that has happened on the first day back from summer vacation- and Ezekiel's first day of high school ever- all while trying to make plans to go to the Renaissance Fair that is coming in about a month to their town. Even though Ezekiel will argue about not wanting to go to what he calls a "nerd fair", the youngest in the group of friends will most likely be the first one to buy his ticket offline and get a decade-appropriate costume in which to wear to the fair.

After lunch and sixth period are over, Jake and Eve are walking to their seventh period Biology class together, talking about what had just happened in their Spanish class.

"Did you see Morgan's face when you picked the name she wanted for her Spanish name?" Jake laughs, imagining the whole scene again in his head.

Morgan le Fay- known to her friends and parents as Morgana- thinks that she is the most privileged and most popular girl at their high school, so she always thinks she should get to pick first in everything or become the captain of any team. However, the new Spanish teacher is not letting Morgana le Fay get away with any of that biased behavior, and instead went alphabetically by last name, meaning Eve was the first who got to choose in their sixth period class.

"I know! It was absolutely priceless!" Eve laughs, turning on her heel to go into their seventh period Bio class with all of her books either in her backpack or held against her chest. "But, what was better was—" Eve tries to continue, only to be toppled off balance by another student turning around so quickly that he would have gotten a speeding ticket if he was in a car.

"Mr. Carsen, you do realize that you have passed this class and therefore are promoted to the class across the hallway?" Mr. Jenkins, the IB Biology teacher for juniors and most seniors makes known to the student responsible for wheeling around and knocking Eve to the ground.

"Right! Oh, sorry, Mr. Jenkins! It won't happen again," the kid named Carsen, as Eve assumed that was his name, says as he gathers up his fallen book before beginning to walk across the hallway to where he is taking the first year of higher level Physics.

He, too, had been like Jake and gotten to take a few extra classes a grade level above what he was supposed to be in, allowing him to test out of Biology already.

"Hey, man, watch where you're goin'!" Jake yells at Flynn Carsen, the school's well-known genius, assistant to the school's librarian, and leader of the book club.

"Oops, I'm sorry! This isn't really my class. I just got confused," Flynn begins to apologize, his mouth running a million miles a minute, but not once does he move to help Eve stand up or offer a hand to pick up the books he made her drop on the tiled floor. "See, I took this class last year, and it's typically a two year course for juniors and seniors, but I was able to pass it in sophomore and junior year, so.." Flynn continues to ramble, and, seriously, it's starting to give Eve a headache.

"Just go, please. You obviously aren't gonna help me pick up my stuff," Eve tells Flynn, not knowing his name at this point in time.

"Yeah, man, just back off. It's obvious you're not even the least bit sorry about it," Jacob practically growls at Flynn, getting down on his knees at the same time to help Eve pick up her books and make sure she is all right. "You alright, darlin'?" Jake inquires, grabbing Eve's Spanish textbook, Biology binder, and Mathematics book in the process while extending an arm to her.

"Yeah, Jake. I'm fine. Really," Eve makes known to her best friend, tossing a glance over at the mysterious guy who just knocked her over. "Who is he, anyway?" the blonde softball player asks Jake, walking forward into the classroom as she takes her books back from him.

"Ya know, that Flynn Carsen kid that helps out in the library with Mr. Judson and in the finance office with Miss Charlene. He got like the school's highest ACT score or some mess like that, so he's practically a walking idol to all of the intelligent kids that come in as freshman. I think he's kinda a bit of a jerk," Jake admits, and the two friends are stopped by Mr. Jenkins as they enter the classroom.

"Ms. Baird and Mr. Stone, I presume? I hope you've both brought your thinking caps and aren't afraid of a bit of hard work," Mr. Jenkins greets as he consults his class roster.

"No, sir," Jacob answers, always ready to put in hard work for his studies.

"Of course, Mr. Jenkins," Eve assures, a radiant smile on her face.

"Good. Now, you can take your seats at the table marked with the numbers twenty seven and twenty eight on them," Jenkins explains to his two students right as the tardy bell rings.

Well, at least the first day of Biology class has been interesting so far…

The second time Flynn Carsen and Eve Baird cross paths is the second week of school, when Flynn makes the turn out of habit before turning around without knocking Eve or Jake over in the process.

"Right. Not my class," Flynn starts to mumble, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand as he prepares to head directly across the hallway.

"I'm just glad you didn't make me fall today," Eve deadpans, walking into the classroom with Jake right behind her.

"Just to let you know, Flynn Carsen, if you so much as hurt one hair on Eve's head, there will be a price to pay that I don't think you're ready for," Jake threatens under his breath, his breath hitching in his throat as he practically growls. "That's my best friend in there who's practically my younger sister, so lay off her or we have an issue," the cowboy continues before turning on his heel and following Eve into their classroom.

"Note to self," Flynn begins to say to himself while walking to his Physics class. "Never, ever, under _any_ circumstance approach Eve Baird when Jacob Stone is around her," the model academic student finishes his note to himself before entering the door to Mr. Dulaque's Physics class.

And with that, Flynn promises himself that he will never cross paths with Eve Baird at the Biology room belonging to Mr. Jenkins ever again, no matter how badly he wants to.

The third time that Flynn Carsen accidentally comes around Jenkins' Biology class is during December, and Eve is completely alone. That may be why Flynn was dumb enough to walk over to try and talk to Eve in person before he can register his own movements.

"Hi," Flynn directs to Eve, making the blonde junior turn around before her blue eyes widen in recognition.  
"Hi yourself," Eve greets, not quite sure why Flynn is talking to her and why her cheeks suddenly feel hotter than they do after she runs three miles.

"So, where's your bodyguard?" Flynn jokes, though he is pretty sure a lump forms in his throat as he continues to talk.

"You mean Stone?" Eve inquires, pretty sure that is who Flynn is referring to.

She receives a curt nod in response.

"Oh, he's out sick with a bit of a cold," she explains, silently hoping that the bell doesn't ring and interrupt their moment alone together.

Why was she starting to feel like this towards Flynn Carsen of all people? Don't you remember he pushed you to the ground, Eve Baird? Her inner monologue and Jake's voice echo in her ears as she tries to ignore both of them.

"He should be back in two days, though," Eve finishes her explanation, unconsciously closing the gap between her and Flynn. "But, in the meantime, you have nothing to fear from Jake. He's quite harmless, really, unless I'm injured or something like that," she assures, and Flynn leans closer, and Eve practically melts on the spot.

"I think I understand. I, uh, I came over here to, uh—" Flynn starts before he is cut off to the sensation of lips crashing against his.

Eve places a passionate, forceful, and short kiss to Flynn's lips in the middle of the hallway; fortunately, there are not too many witnesses to see them.

"I, uh—What was that all about?" Flynn asks, not quite adept at reading emotions or motives from women his own age.

His mother always tells him that the things worth living must be felt in his heart and not in his brain. And the feeling that this kiss invoked made Flynn feel _so many_ warm and fuzzy things in his heart that he isn't quite sure what to do with the emotional information and evidence.

"Come back tomorrow, Librarian," Eve winks at him, heading into her classroom just as the bell rings, tossing a grin over her shoulder at Flynn Carsen.

"Yeah, yeah, uh—I gotta go," Flynn fumbles over his words, knowing he is going to get an earful from Mr. Dulaque as soon as he steps foot in that classroom.

The two of them start dating a week later, much to Jake's surprise.

"Really, Eve? What all did I miss in two days that you and Carsen are datin' all of the sudden?" Jake asks in a concerned voice, not really sure what all could have happened while he was out with a cold.

"Nothing really, Stone. We just—put all of our past animosities behind us," Eve tells her best friend as they walk to first period.

"Yeah, well, you can tell him that I'll still be watchin' him. If he slips up even one time, that's the end of it," Jake warns, a kind look shining in his light blue eyes as he vows to protect his best friend he views as a sister.

"All right, all right. I'll tell him. Sheesh, you're even more protective than my dad some days," Eve laughs, cuffing Jake gently on the shoulder.

"I owe ya, Eve. You've watched out for me when I was the new kid from Oklahoma who talked funny. Now it's my turn to repay the favor."

"I get it, Jake. Now, come on, I think we're supposed to read more of _A Streetcar Named Desire_ this morning in Mr. Prospero's class."

With that, the two best friends walk into English laughing, not aware of the two figures watching them.

"It's about time the two of them finally got together," a female voice speaks up as she turns to face her companion. "Flynn wouldn't shut up talking about how much he thought he had feelings for Eve," the voice belonging to Miss Charlene continues, looking her male companion in his eyes.

"I agree. It's just nice to see the two of them together, Charlene," Mr. Judson agrees, taking Charlene's hand in his own as they walk down the hallway. "They do make a lovely couple," the older man compliments, a smile creeping over his face.

 **Author's Note: And there is my Evlynn contribution for the sixth day of the shipathon! For all of you who may have read my previous Evlynn stories for the shipathon week, I must apologize to you for not posting on July 3rd. I am still in the middle of writing that story now; I will try my hardest to get it up ASAP. Thanks for your understanding! Anyway, I may take some days of from the shipathon, such as when I have my two college visits out of state coming up when I will not have my laptop or Wifi, but I will always try to catch back up. Well, that's about all I have to say other than I hoped everyone enjoyed this one-shot! All right, that's all I have to say for now. Have a good morning, afternoon, or night! Can't wait to hear from you all!**


End file.
